MINE
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Semua sudah tahu kalau bagi Naruto, Sakura adalah segalanya. Bagaimana pendapat Sakura sendiri tentang Naruto? /You are the best thing that's ever been mine/ AU. NaruSaku. One-shot. Warning and other explanations inside. Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all the characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's.

Pairing : NaruSaku

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : full of flashbacks.

Ok. I have something to confess. The title (maybe you already guessed it) refers to Taylor Swift's song. And the story, as well, kinda inspired by the song. But, i didn't make it a songfic because the plot is somewhat different from the song. I will suggest you to hear the song while you read this fic, but I won't force you to do that. You don't have to know the song to understand this fic. But that song is a good one, in my opinion, sweet and cheerful song. So I guess that song is recommendable one.

One more, actually I never plan to make a NS in these days. But well… I guess,why not? :P I'll dedicated this fic to KataokaFidy and some people who make a request on my previous fic (Time: The Reason). But, for NS fans out there, I hope you all enjoy it as well…^^

NB : italic sentences for the past scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>MINE<strong>

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu terduduk di sebuah kursi. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan matanya terpejam saat sahabat sang gadis mengatur rambut pendeknya yang berwarna merah muda. Dibiarkannya sahabatnya itu mengangkat tinggi rambutnya sebelum menjepitnya di sana sini dengan jepitan berwarna gelap.

Sementara matanya terpejam, pikirannya pun mulai melayang-layang.

.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Gadis berambut merah jambu pendek itu tengah duduk termenung di kursi panjang yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Dipandanginya halaman sekolahnya dengan perasaan gundah. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya daun-daun musim gugur, gadis itu pun menghela napasnya. _

_"SAKURA-CHAAA~N!" Mendadak, seorang pemuda berambut kuning meneriakkan namanya sambil bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Dirinya –Haruno Sakura- saat masih berusia 12 tahun. "Ah! Senangnya bisa bertemu dengan Sakura-chan yang sangat kusukai di sini! Ini pasti takdir! Hahaha!"_

_Dengan cepat kepala Sakura menoleh untuk menyambut tamunya. Begitu ia melihat wajah pemuda yang tampak riang tersebut, sekuat tenaga, Sakura pun berusaha menahan senyum yang ingin melintas sekilas di wajahnya._

_"Jangan meneriakkan hal yang memalukan begitu, Baka!" sembur Sakura sambil memukul kepala si pemuda kuning yang tanpa permisi langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Lagipula, sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku sama sekali TIDAK SUKA padamu?"_

_Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Matanya yang masih memandang ke arah Sakura menyipit. Selanjutnya, dengan wajah sedikit cemberut, pemuda dengan tiga guratan masing-masing di pipi kiri dan kanannya kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Masa sih Sakura-chan masih mengharapkan si pantat ayam itu? Dia kan sombong sekali?"_

_"Ah! Kau bicara apa? Dia bukan sombong tahu! Itu cool namanya!" seru Sakura dengan bersemangat. "Gayanya yang tenang, tatapannya yang tajam… A~h! Dia itu benar-benar Pangeran!"_

_"Cih! Pangeran apanya?" gerutu si pemuda berambut kuning –Namikaze Naruto- dengan wajah tidak senang. "Dia cuma cowok sombong yang sok tebar pesona di depan cewek-cewek!"_

_Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan satu pukulan mentahnya yang lain di kepala Naruto. _

_Gadis itu kemudian berdiri di hadapan Naruto, melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan kemudian memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya._

_"Bicara hal yang buruk tentang Sasuke dan kupastikan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah mendengar suaraku lagi!" ancam Sakura dengan memanfaatkan perasaan suka Naruto padanya._

_"Huwaaa~! Sakura-chaaannn! Maafkan aku!" rengek Naruto sambil bersujud pada Sakura._

_"Kalau begitu… sebagai permintaan maaf, kau harus cari tahu tipe cewek kesukaan Sasuke untukku!"_

_"Hah?"_

_"Mau atau tidak?" seru Sakura dengan galaknya. _

_"U-ukh! Baiklah!" jawab Naruto setengah hati._

_"Sekarang!" perintah Sakura. Naruto sudah hendak melayangkan protes –yang terlihat dari tatapannya. Tapi Sakura lebih dulu memotongnya dengan berkata, "Tidak menerima protes!"_

_Dengan terpaksa, pemuda berambut kuning itu pun segera berlalu dari hadapannya. Sakura masih sempat menggerakkan tangannya dengan isyarat mengusir saat Naruto kembali berbalik untuk menatapnya, seolah meminta agar perintah Sakura tadi ditangguhkan sementara. Tapi karena Sakura sama sekali tidak mengabulkan apa yang dia harapkan, Naruto pun berlangkah dengan gontai ke arah dalam sekolah._

_Setelah sosok Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya, sekejab kemudian, wajah ceria Sakura pun berubah murung. Ya, semua hal tentang Sasuke hanyalah kamuflase. Kamuflase yang manis agar membuat Naruto mundur untuk mengejarnya. Bukan karena ia membenci Naruto. Bukan karena ia keberatan dengan perasaan pemuda itu. Tapi…_

**~END of FLASHBACK~**

**.  
><strong>

Sebuah senyum kemudian melintas di bibir sang gadis berambut merah muda. Tanpa ia disadari, sahabatnya telah melakukan _finishing_ dengan menyemprotkan sebuah spray agar rambut yang telah ditata itu dapat bertahan. Setidaknya sampai acara berakhir.

"Yak! Beres!" seru si sahabat gembira.

Mata sang gadis berambut merah muda itu pun perlahan membuka. Ia memandang cermin dalam ukuran sedang yang ada di depannya.

"Wah? Tak kusangka kau berbakat dalam bidang ini, _Pig_!"

Yang dipanggil Pig itu hanya tersenyum sinis, "Jangan sampai aku menghancurkan tatanan rambutmu dengan satu pukulan di kepala, _Forehead_!"

Sang gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggil _Forehead_ itu hanya tersenyum geli. "Ya. Sebaiknya jangan," jawab gadis itu lagi dengan santai.

Awalnya, sang sahabat yang berambut pirang pucat –Ino- hanya bisa mengerjabkan mata dengan takjub melihat keceriaan yang terpancar di wajah sang gadis berambut merah muda. Mau tidak mau, Ino pun akhirnya tersenyum, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan sang gadis.

"Kurasa sekarang waktunya mendadani wajahmu, Sakura!" ujar Ino sambil meletakkan sisir yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas suatu meja. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengambil alat-alat _make-up_. Dengan cekatan, Ino pun memutar kursi yang sedang ditempati Sakura hingga kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan.

"Ok! Tutup matamu sekarang!" perintah Ino yang langsung saja dipatuhi oleh Sakura. Sekali lagi, pikiran sang gadis yang sudah berusia 22 tahun itu melayang ke saat-saat yang telah lampau. Hari-hari dimana banyak hal telah terjadi di antara dia dan pemuda itu.

.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Sakura menggerakkan kakinya dengan langkah gontai ke dalam gedung sekolahnya. Dia masih ingin merenung sendiri, tapi apa daya? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Ia tidak mungkin menghindar dan dengan terpaksa ia pun bergerak menuju ke ruang kelasnya._

_Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kelasnya, berkali-kali Sakura menghela napas sembari memikirkan bagaimana cara ia memberitahukan 'hal itu' pada sang pemuda. Ia bingung, sangat bingung. Bisakah semua tetap sama saat pemuda itu sudah tahu mengenai 'hal itu'? Dia takut memikirkannya. Seandainya semua ini tidak terjadi…_

_Sebuah ekspresi sedih menghampiri wajah putih Sakura. Tapi tidak lama, karena setelah itu raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi suatu kebingungan saat ia melihat lorong menuju kelasnya ramai dipenuhi siswa-siswi lainnya._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada salah satu teman baiknya –Tenten._

_"Oh? Sakura? Itu… Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja berkelahi!"_

_"Hah?"_

_Setelah itu, Sakura langsung menerobos kerumunan untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas hal yang baru saja terjadi. Sakura pun menyuarakan keterkejutannya dengan suatu napas tertahan. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tampak kacau. Bagian sudut bibirnya tampak terluka, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan sebelah tangannya tampak memegangi perutnya. _

_Digerakkannya bola matanya yang berwarna emerald untuk melihat Sasuke yang terlihat tenang, tidak sekacau penampilan Naruto. Di dekat kedua orang itu, berdiri Tsunade, sang Kepala Sekolah. _

_"Sekali lagi kutanyakan, apa alasan kalian berkelahi sebenarnya?"_

_Naruto terdiam. Sasuke hanya membuang wajahnya dengan tak acuh. Tsunade menghela napas. Sakura tidak tahu, entah sudah berapa kali Tsunade menanyakan pertanyaan itu dan jawaban yang didapatnya pun sama sekali tidak berubah. Akhirnya, sang Kepala Sekolah yang mulai tampak kesal itu kembali berkata._

_"Baiklah, kalian ke ruanganku sekarang!"_

_Sasuke terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya, tampak sekali kalau ia hendak protes. Tapi belum sempat sepatah kata pun meluncur dari mulutnya, mendadak Naruto menyela._

_"Tidak usah. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan si Teme itu! Biar aku saja yang ke ruanganmu, Baa-chan!"_

_"Heh?" ujar Tsunade terbelalak. Demikian halnya dengan Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan itu. _

_Naruto kemudian menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya dengan kesal. "Kubilang, ini semua kesalahanku sendiri! Aku yang memulai perkelahian ini!"_

_Tsunade melirik ke arah Sasuke hanya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Paham akan situasinya, Tsunade pun mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian menarik telinga Naruto –menyeretnya menuju ke arah kantornya._

_"Baik kalau begitu! Pertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu!"_

_"Awawawa! Ittai! Baa-chan! Jangan kasar-ka…" Akhirnya mata sapphire Naruto beradu pandang dengan emerald Sakura. Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya menyeringai sambil melambai-lambai riang ke arah Sakura._

_Sakura terdiam di tempatnya, bingung hendak bereaksi seperti apa. Sementara Tsunade yang merasa aneh karena mendadak ucapan Naruto terhenti langsung berbalik. Melihat banyaknya siswa yang menyaksikan, Tsunade pun langsung berkata._

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bubar! Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi kan?"_

_Satu bentakan dari Tsunade membuat semua siswa berlarian ke kelasnya masing-masing. Puas dengan kepatuhan siswa-siswinya, Tsunade pun kembali berbalik sembari menyeret Naruto. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya, memandangi Naruto sampai pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan, masuk ke dalam kantor Kepala Sekolah yang berada tepat di ujung lorong._

_Seolah di matanya hanya ada pemuda blonde itu, Sakura sampai tidak menyadari bahwa lawan dari sang pemuda blonde tadi juga masih terdiam di sebelahnya._

_"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"_

_Sakura menoleh. "Eh?"_

_Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Kau pasti belum mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya kan?"_

_Sakura tersenyum sendu. Ya, bagaimanapun, justru Sasuke-lah yang pertama kali menyadari perasaan Sakura pada sang pemuda blonde. Bahkan pemuda itu membantu Sakura menyadari perasaannya sendiri, secara tidak langsung. Ia menolak Sakura yang waktu itu 'menembak'-nya dengan mengatakan bahwa yang Sakura rasakan tidak lebih dari sekedar kekaguman. Itu hanyalah rasa suka semu. Dengan tegas, Sasuke bahkan berkata bahwa bukan dirinya lah yang diinginkan Sakura. Semenjak itu, Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai melihat sesuatu yang lain di dalam dirinya. Melihat sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lihat._

_Perasaannya yang sebenarnya._

_"Huh! Gara-gara kau, aku sampai harus mendapatkan luka yang tidak perlu!"_

_"Gomen," jawab Sakura lirih, "tapi aku…"_

_Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya begitu saja. Ia pun tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke, menuju ke depan ruang kepala sekolah. Dilupakannya pelajaran yang sudah dimulai semenjak tadi. Ia sudah memutuskan. Mungkin memang inilah saat yang terbaik. Pemuda berambut kuning itu harus dibuat menyerah secepatnya.  
><em>

**~END of FLASHBACK~**

**.  
><strong>

"Ck! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum Sakura?" ujar Ino sambil memulas bedak ke wajah Sakura.

"Teringat masa lalu," jawab Sakura santai.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia kemudian menutup tempat bedaknya dan mengamat-amati wajah Sakura sebentar sebelum ia akhirnya berkata. "Soal apa nih?"

"Kau ingat kan kalau dulu aku sempat pindah ke Suna?"

"Yeah… karena perceraian orangtuamu kan? Kau jadi terpaksa ikut ibumu yang asli orang Suna," jawab Ino sambil mengambil sebuah kotak dan membuka tutupnya. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu semacam kuas kecil dan memoleskan tipis di atas sebuah _eye-shadow_ berwarna coklat.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan kau jadian dengan Naruto tepat sebelum kau pindah ya?"

"Ngaco kau!" ralat Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan mata yang terpejam karena saat itu Ino sedang memakaikan _eye-shadow_ di kelopak matanya. "Kami tidak jadian saat itu!"

"Oh?"

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Ia kembali menyambung ingatannya tentang masa lalu yang sempat terpotong oleh teguran Ino.

.

**~ FLASHBACK~**

_Sakura berdiam di depan ruangan Tsunade cukup lama. Akhirnya apa yang ia tunggu sedari tadi pun keluar. _

_Naruto._

_Bisa dibayangkan betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu mendapati orang yang paling disukainya berada di depan ruangan Kepala Sekolah, seolah-olah sedang menunggunya keluar. Tapi Naruto tidak salah. Sakura memang sedang menunggunya._

_"S-Sakura-chan?"_

_"Ikuti aku! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" ujar Sakura sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tembok dan mulai berjalan di depan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menatap bingung sebelum ia akhirnya mengejar Sakura, menyamakan langkah mereka. _

_"Tapi, Sakura-chan… pelajarannya…"_

_"Bolos?"_

_Naruto merasa semakin kebingungan. Tapi toh ia tetap mengikuti Sakura berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Selama itu, Sakura tetap terdiam. Naruto sendiri jadi merasa canggung dan takut untuk memulai pembicaraan. Marah-kah Sakura padanya karena ia mengajak berkelahi Sasuke?_

_"A-ano… Sakura-chan.."_

_Sakura akhirnya berhenti saat mereka berada di pinggiran sebuah sungai besar yang sering kali dijadikan tempat bermain oleh anak-anak maupun oleh siswa-siswi dari sekolah mereka, tidak terkecuali Sakura. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia datang di saat istirahat makan siang, bersama sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Sungai besar yang jernih dan selalu mengalir dengan tenang itu memang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Wajar kalau tempat itu sering dijadikan tempat untuk makan siang, selain di atap sekolah, di taman belakang, ataupun di kantin._

_Ah, betapa Sakura menyukai pemandangan yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. _

_"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto lagi._

_"Duduklah," ujar Sakura sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang diperintahkannya pada Naruto. Di atas rumput hijau, Sakura kemudian mengatur posisi duduknya. Naruto mengikuti Sakura dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu. _

_"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto akhirnya._

_"Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura perlahan._

_"Eh? Ahahaha… itu… ng…" Naruto tampak salah tingkah dan kemudian menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Itu… karena dia… karena dia…"_

_"Karena dia…?" pancing Sakura._

_"Ia mengataiku bodoh dan tumpul! Padahal aku hanya menanyakan tipe gadis yang dia sukai!"_

_Sakura menengok ke arah Naruto seolah ia hendak berkata 'hanya-karena-alasan-itu-?'._

_"Tentu saja bukan cuma itu!" sambar Naruto cepat, "ia juga mengatakan bahwa kau bukan tipenya dan kau hanya bisa membuatnya repot! Jadi aku..."_

_Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Baka."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Aku hanya mengerjaimu tadi! Aku sama sekali sudah tidak peduli pada Sasuke! Lagipula, dia sudah menolakku sejak awal!"_

_"A-apa?"_

_Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto. "Salah sendiri kau yang mau dikerjai begitu saja! Dasar Baka!"_

_"A-a…" Naruto seketika itu juga menjadi pucat. Kalau begitu, untuk apa dia menghajar Sasuke tadi? Bahkan sampai dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah dan diceramahi panjang lebar segala! _

_Sakura sendiri hanya tertawa kecil sebelum ia membiarkan suasana kembali hening. Angin semilir hangat menerpa rambut merah muda pendeknya. Digerakkannya sebelah tangannya untuk menghalangi angin mengacak-acak rambutnya terlampau parah. _

_"Hei, Baka! Kau…" Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyum."Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"_

_Naruto mengerjabkan matanya sesaat sebelum memandang ke arah lain dengan wajah yang sedikit merona dan senyuman salah tingkahnya. "Itu... aku tidak tahu!"_

_ "Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"_

_"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja! Kau tidak perlu meragukan hal itu!" ujar Naruto sedikit kaget karena Sakura terdengar meragukan perasaannya._

_"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tahu alasanmu menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura lagi._

_Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Pokoknya, aku suka padamu. Tidak ada alasan spesifik. Dan memang tidak butuh alasan kan?"_

_Sekali ini, Sakura yang terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto. Pemuda itu tulus menyukainya, tanpa alasan. Sejenak, Sakura menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai dengan ekspresi yang sudah tampak datar. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal gadis itu. Dan Naruto tidak salah.  
><em>

_"Kalau begitu," ujar Sakura lagi, tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto, "Bisakah kau terus menyukaiku?"_

_"Ng? Itu sih sudah pas…"_

_"Walaupun aku tidak berada di sisimu? Walaupun kita terpisah oleh jarak?"_

_Sekali itu, Naruto kehilangan impulsivitasnya. Ia terdiam, menatap Sakura hampir tanpa berkedip. Sakura kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto._

_"Apa jawabanmu?" tuntut Sakura._

_"Kau… mau pindah?"_

_Sakura mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. _

_"Ke mana?"_

_"Suna…"_

_Mendadak, Naruto kembali menyeringai. "Kalau begitu tidak masalah!" jawab Naruto cepat._

_Apa? Apa katanya tadi? Bagi Naruto tidak masalah kalau ia –Sakura- pindah? Tidak masalah kalau mereka tidak bisa berdekatan seperti ini lagi? Tidak masalah… Oh! Ternyata memang pemuda ini tidak serius bukan?_

_Pikiran negatif mendadak merasuk dalam benak Sakura. Harusnya ia yang paling tahu, betapa optimisnya pemuda hiperaktif yang satu itu._

_"Segitu sih masih dekat! Aku bisa datang kapanpun aku mau!"_

_Sakura terbelalak. _

_"Memang agak sedih juga sih kalau tidak bisa bertemu tiap hari. Tapi pokoknya, aku pasti akan sering datang menjenguk Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan jangan khawatir!" seru Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas rumputnya . Ia menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Senyum lebar tampak terpampang di wajah pemuda itu.  
><em>

_Sakura yang masih belum bisa percaya begitu saja kemudian memutuskan untuk berkata. "Mudah sekali kau bicara seperti itu? Kalau kau pikir jarak tidak menjadi masalah, kau salah besar, Baka! Jarak bisa membuat segalanya berubah!" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "Bahkan perasaan…"_

_Naruto melirik Sakura. Alis gadis itu sudah nyaris bertaut. Kegundahan terlukis dengan jelas di wajahnya. _

_"Kau tahu, Naruto?" ujar Sakura lagi. "Tou-san dan Kaa-san-ku akan bercerai! Dan karena itu lah aku harus ikut dengan Kaa-san ke Suna…"_

_"Itu…" Naruto terlonjak dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi kaget, sekaligus penuh perhatian._

_"Aku sudah tidak heran kalau mereka bercerai. Semenjak hari itu, tiap ada kesempatan, mereka akan bertengkar…"_

_"Hari itu?"_

_"Semenjak Tou-san mendapat tugas ke luar kota… Semenjak itu pula semua hancur! Beliau menemukan wanita lain di sana. Beliau pun jadi sering pergi dan tidak pulang sampai berhari-hari. Kaa-san akhirnya menyadari apa yang terjadi… dan… perceraian pun tidak dapat dihindari!"_

_Naruto terdiam._

_"Setelah mendengar ceritaku, apa kau tetap yakin bahwa perasaanmu padaku tidak akan pernah berubah sedikit pun?"_

_Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. _

_"Aku bukan Tou-san-mu!" ujar Naruto perlahan. Suara serak pemuda itu terasa mengejutkan hati Sakura yang langsung saja berdebar tidak keruan. "Aku akan selalu menyukai Sakura-chan. Hanya Sakura-chan! Percayalah!"_

_Mata emerald itu tampak terbelalak tidak percaya. Ucapan Naruto bagaikan mantra yang membuat semua pikiran negatifnya hilang. Semua kegundahannya sirna. Dan jauh di relung hatinya, ia merasa yakin… _

_Ia bisa mempercayai Naruto!_

_Sakura tersenyum. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, untaian air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya pun tidak dapat dihindari._

_"Arigatou… Naruto…"_

_.  
><em>

**~END of FLASHBACK~**

"Jadi kapan tepatnya kalian jadian?" tanya Ino lagi yang ternyata sudah beralih pada bibir Sakura. Dipolesnya bibir ranum Sakura dengan sebuah _lipstick_ berwarna merah muda sebelum ditimpanya _lipstick_ itu dengan _lipgloss_ yang membuat bibir itu makin bercahaya.

Ino membiarkan pertanyaannya tidak terjawab untuk beberapa saat. Setelah puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya, Ino pun meninggalkan bibir Sakura dan membuat gadis berambut _pink_ itu dapat berbicara kembali pada akhirnya.

"Hemhh… Saat ia datang ke Suna!" ungkap Sakura. "Tepatnya, sepuluh bulan setelah kepindahanku ke Suna. Ia datang menjelang malam dengan membawa bunga yang nyaris layu!"

"Ah! Aku ingat! Dia membelinya dari tokoku! Tidak heran kalau bunganya keburu layu! Dia membelinya pukul 7 pagi!"

"Dan menjelang malam dia baru berhasil menemuiku!" timpal Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, lalu?" ujar Ino sambil mengambil sebuah gaun putih dengan bagian dada yang tampak rendah. Sakura pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia berkata…"

.

**~ FLASHBACK~**

_"Sakura-chan! Jadilah pacarku!" ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar yang nyaris layu itu ke hadapan Sakura._

_Sakura mengerjabkan matanya. "Hah?" ujar Sakura seolah ia tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto._

_"Kupikir… ini sudah saatnya. Kita sudah sedekat ini semenjak kau pindah ke Suna. Err… telepon tiap hari, saling bertukar mail tiap hari… Ya! Aku rasa sudah saatnya kita mengukuhkan hubungan kita!" ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai._

_"Haaah… pede sekali kau, Baka?" jawab Sakura sambil menerima uluran bunga layu yang disodorkan oleh Naruto. "Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku mungkin saja punya cowok lain yang kusukai sejak aku pindah ke sini?"_

_"Hah?"_

_"Sebelumnya sudah kubilang kan? Mungkin saja jarak akan membuat perasaan itu berubah!"_

_Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto dengan nada suara yang direndahkan._

_Sakura hanya menyeringai sambil mengangkat bahunya. Kerutan di dahi Naruto pun seketika itu menghilang. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura._

_"KYAA?"_

_"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh tahu jawaban atas pernyataanku tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil mendongak ke atas. Bagaimanapun, saat itu wajah Sakura berada beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Naruto karena Naruto mengangkatnya di bagian pinggang. _

_"Baka!" ujar Sakura sambil memukulkan karangan bunga yang diberikan Naruto ke atas kepala pemuda itu. Naruto menyeringai kecil._

_"Jadi…?" ulang Naruto lagi._

_Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian merendahkan kepalanya sedikit dan kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut._

_"Tentu saja!"_

**~END of FLASHBACK~**

**.  
><strong>

Tanpa disadari, Ino telah selesai membantu Sakura berganti pakaian. Sakura kemudian berputar di depan sebuah cermin besar dan mengamati sosoknya yang saat ini telah menjadi… seorang pengantin wanita.

"Hemh," Ino tersenyum puas, "dan sekarang kalian akan segera mengucap janji di depan altar suci!"

Sentuhan terakhir, sebuah tudung pengantin pun disematkan di kepala Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum sekilas pada Ino yang sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Kau cantik, _Forehead_…"

"Heh, sudah sepantasnya, _Pig_!"

Kedua gadis itu pun terkikik pelan. Nyatanya, walaupun jarak juga sempat memisahkan mereka, persahabatan mereka tetap tidak merenggang sama sekali. Bukankah Sakura sangat beruntung? Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya?

Tepat setelah Sakura dan Ino menghentikan tawanya, pintu ruangan tempat keduanya berada terbuka, menunjukkan sosok berambut indigo yang perlahan masuk.

"S-Sakura-chan… sudah waktunya…"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Semua tampak terperangah saat menyaksikan pengantin wanita memasuki ruangan dengan didampingi seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah ayah kandung Sakura. Meskipun sang ayah telah bercerai dengan sang ibu, toh Sakura tetap tidak bisa menggantikan sosok ayahnya dengan orang lain. Dan bagi sang ayah pun, Sakura adalah anaknya yang tak tergantikan. Lagipula, sudah sejak lama kedua orangtua Sakura berbaikan meskipun keduanya tidak dapat kembali bersatu. Keduanya memang lebih memilih untuk menempuh jalan hidupnya masing-masing namun bagi Sakura, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Oleh karena itu, saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan ayahnya datang ke pernikahannya, ibunya pun tidak menghentikan dan sang ayah langsung menerima dengan senag hati.

Dan di sinilah sang ayah berdiri sekarang, di sebelah Sakura, siap menyerahkan putri semata wayangnya pada seseorang yang telah berjanji akan melindungi sang putri kesayangan… untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

Secara perlahan, Sakura, dengan didampingi ayahnya, berjalan ke arah altar, dimana Naruto dalam balutan jas putih sudah menunggunya. Terlihat mata biru pemuda berambut kuning itu terbelalak melihat kedatangan calon pengantinnya. Tapi sejenak kemudian, keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi suatu senyuman.

Setelah Sakura berada di hadapannya, Naruto pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura naik ke altar, menggantikan sang ayah yang tugasnya sudah selesai. Naruto dan Sakura, keduanya saling berpandangan dalam senyum sebelum menghadap ke arah pendeta yang akan mempersatukan mereka.

Prosesi pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar. Sumpah pun diucapkan. Tukar cincin pun telah dilakukan.

"Dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalian berdua suami istri yang sah," ujar sang pendeta dengan tenang diiringi sebuah senyuman yang telihat bijaksana, "kau dipersilahkan mencium istrimu," ujarnya pada Naruto kemudian.

Perlahan, Naruto mengangkat kerudung pengantin yang dikenakan Sakura. Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam, seolah mereka masih tidak percaya bahwa hari ini sudah tiba. Saat-saat dimana dua orang akan menjadi satu. Saat-saat yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup mereka.

Sejenak, keduanya hanya terdiam, saling memandang. Para penonton sudah harap-harap cemas sambil berkasak-kusuk, memikirkan mengapa keduanya hanya terdiam. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu kalau keduanya sedang mengenang saat-saat dimana Naruto melamar Sakura setelah sekitar 4 tahun mereka mengarungi masa pacaran. Bukan masa-masa yang mudah. Pertengkaran di antara mereka kerap tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi toh mereka berhasil melewati semua itu hingga akhirnya cincin pertunangan pun melingkar di jari manis Sakura.

.

**~ FLASHBACK~**

_Setelah empat tahun menetap di Suna dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Perguruan Tinggi Suna, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan bekerja di sana. Dengan kepandaiannya, ia berhasil menembus salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Konoha dan menjadi dokter di sana –walaupun masih tersebut sebagai dokter magang. _

_Naruto sendiri sudah mulai meniti karir yang menjanjikan di bidang kuliner. Bersama sahabat ayahnya, Naruto mencoba peruntungannya untuk membuka suatu restoran ramen. Siapa yang sangka restoran itu laku dalam waktu singkat dan membawa Naruto pada hidup yang lebih dari berkecukupan?_

_Hari itu keduanya telah janji bertemu untuk berkencan. Kebetulan Sakura tidak ada tugas di rumah sakit. Maka itu, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan sang kekasih. _

_Awalnya, Naruto menjemput Sakura dengan sebuah mobil. Tapi kemudian, Sakura meminta Naruto untuk meninggalkan mobilnya dan mereka pun berjalan kaki menuju pusat kota. Tidak sepenuhnya berjalan kaki sebenarnya karena mereka masih memanfaatkan transportasi umum seperti kereta dan bus._

_Setelah sampai di pusat kota, mereka mengunjungi sebuah café terlebih dahulu. Selanjutnya, mereka berputar tidak tentu arah. Melihat-lihat pakaian dan mengunjungi toko buku. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi bagi keduanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Apalagi ini adalah acara jalan-jalan pertama mereka setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bertengkar akibat kesibukannya masing-masing._

_Keduanya memang sudah saling meminta maaf, tapi Sakura tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang lain untuk menunjukkan perasaan menyesalnya. Sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kata-kata maaf._

_Setelah puas berkeliling tanpa tujuan, mendadak Naruto mengajak Sakura ke sungai besar yang ada di dekat sekolah mereka terdahulu. Tanpa curiga, Sakura pun menyetujuinya begitu saja._

_Sejenak, keduanya hanya bisa termenung dan mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir sebelum Sakura pindah ke Suna. Di sana, keduanya dengan canggung mengulas semua kejadian yang telah mewarnai hari-hari mereka. Entah itu peristiwa yang baik ataupun yang buruk. Sesekali keduanya tertawa. Sampai akhirnya keduanya kembali terdiam._

_Mentari mulai menunjukkan sinar temaram berwarna oranye. Sang penguasa siang siap meninggalkan langit untuk digantikan oleh penguasa malam. Seolah menjadi tanda, mendadak, Naruto memulai pembicaraan yang sudah direncanakannya._

_"Sakura-chan..."_

_"Hemh?"_

_"Untuk yang kemarin... maafkan aku. Aku terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanku sampai-sampai mengabaikanmu. Aku menyesal," ujar Naruto._

_"Sudahlah... kenapa dibahas lagi? Kukira semua sudah selesai?"_

_"Ya, tapi... aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu..."_

_Sakura memberikan tatapan bertanya hingga Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berkata-kata._

_"Kalau suatu saat nanti, aku kembali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, tolong ingatkan aku.."_

_Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja! Kurasa tinjuku akan lebih cepat menyadarkanmu..."_

_Naruto ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi selanjutnya, pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya secara mendadak, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka sejenak. Hanya sejenak. Sampai Naruto kembali mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyibakkan keheningan tersebut.  
><em>

_"Sakura-chan..." ujar Naruto akhirnya sambil tersenyum. "... aishiteru..."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Tidak kedengaran, eh?"_

_Mendadak saja, Naruto langsung berdiri. Sakura pun mendelik heran ke arah kekasihnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto berteriak ke arah sungai, membuat beberapa orang yang melintas di sekitar situ memandangnya dengan tatapan yang aneh, bingung sekaligus penasaran._

_"AISHITERU YO, SAKURA! HONTOU NI AISHITERU!"_

_Spontan saja, Sakura terbelalak dan langsung terlonjak dari duduknya yang nyaman. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan dengan panik ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, berusaha memberikan pandangan meminta maaf pada siapapun yang mendengar keributan yang disebabkan oleh kekasihnya itu._

_"B-Baka! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

_Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menyeringai. Sakura semakin bertambah bingung saat mendadak Naruto berlutut dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana panjangnya._

_"Sakura…" ujarnya sambil membuka kotak kecil yang memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berwarna keemasan di dalamnya, "maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

**~END of FLASHBACK~**

**.  
><strong>

Bagaimana pun, Naruto adalah Naruto bukan? Apapun yang ia lakukan, selalu penuh kejutan. Bahkan untuk Sakura yang sudah lama mengenalnya. Seperti saat ini, tanpa memberikan aba-aba apapun, pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung menyentuhkan bibirnya pada Sakura yang masih melamun. Tentu saja perbuatan itu membuat Sakura kembali pada kesadarannya. Ditambah dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai dari para penonton, Sakura makin menyadari posisinya saat ini.

Ya. Sekarang ia telah menjadi istri dari orang yang paling dikasihinya. Ia telah menjadi milik dari seseorang yang selalu mencintainya. Seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya percaya bahwa cinta tidak serapuh yang dipikirkannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya percaya bahwa semua kesalahan kedua orangtuanya tidak akan terulang pada dirinya. Orang itu…

Namikaze Naruto.

Sesaat setelah bibir mereka terlepas, Sakura pun tersenyum. Lalu gadis yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Sakura itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga suaminya. Dengan lembut, ia kemudian berbisik.

"Namikaze Naruto_… You are the best thing that's ever been mine_!"

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p>Hehehe. Ok. This fic is done. But, there's another that I made as a couple of this fic. Please check it out if you like to. I've decided that the other fic will be a songfic that's inspired by the same artist –Taylor Swift. The title is 'Back to December'. Kinda sad, but… well… just take a look there. XD<p>

Now, please tell me what do you think bout this one? Maybe this isn't really good, but I tried my best to make it, at least, readable. Well, I'll be waiting for your comments anyway.

My regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
